Un día aburrido se puede convertir en todo lo contrario
by BlackHime13
Summary: Tsuna tiene que mudarse de cuidad y entrar enu n nuevo instituto. Él se quejaba de su aburrida vida, pero el primer día de clase conoce a dos personas que le cambian la vida. - 1827, 6927, 182769. Adv.- Lemon.


La verdad es que estoy muy aburrido. En mi vida no hay nada interesante, además de que no soy una persona que destaque en algo, así que al fin y al cabo solo soy una persona normal y corriente.

¿Por qué no me podrá pasar algo diferente?

Escucho el despertador y con mucha pereza lo apago. Desperezándome un poco me dirijo hacia el baño para alistarme e ir a la escuela. Al cabo de un rato, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina dónde me espera mi madre.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Buenos días!-me saluda como siempre junto con un asfixiante abrazo.

-O-ohayo...kaa-san – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa. Luego me siento en la mesa para comenzar a almorzar.

-Nee...Tsu-kun. ¿Estarás bien en la nueva escuela?-me preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-Kaa-san, no te preocupes tanto. Sólo es una escuela y no me pasará nada-respondí disimulando mi nerviosismo.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Ittekimasu -le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y con una gran sonrisa salí de casa.

-Itterashai.-me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Bien, me presentaré. Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y a causa del trabajo de mi padre, me tuve que mudar a otra ciudad,Namimori. Hoy es mi primer día de clase en el nuevo instituto y realmente estoy nervioso.

Mientras camino hacia la escuela, primero me tropecé, luego un perro en la calle me persiguió un rato y cuando ya creía que no me iba a pasar nada más, en un cruce me choco con un chico, cayendo al suelo en el impacto y con el susodicho encima.

-I-itte...-me quejé con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, vi a un pelinegro sobre mí. Tenía unos profundos ojos grises que no apartaban la vista de mí, algo que hizo que me ruborizara. Luego me dí cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, así que con mucha timidez intenté hablar.

-E-etto...podrías...-antes de que acabara la frase, el chico me besó. Realmente me impactó ya que no me lo esperaba y volví a ruborizarme. Una vez se separó me susurró al oído:

-Eres realmente lindo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-Luego se levantó y me ayudó a mí.

-¿Co-cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije nervioso por lo que había dicho y, hecho(jejeje que pervert /)

-Hmp. Conozco a todos los alumnos de Namimori.-dijo con una ,casi invisible, sonrisa. Pero que yo pude ver.-Bueno...te acompaño.-dijo tomando mi mano. Yo no llegué a reaccionar y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en la entrada de la escuela.-Bien...nos veremos más tarde Tsunayoshi.-me susurró esto último al oído dejándome totalmente sonrojado.

La verdad es que no quería pensar en todo lo sucedido así que me dirigí a mi aula. Antes de llegar, volví a tropezarme, pero esta vez, caí yo sobre alguien.(Aish... mi torpe Tsu-chan XD)

-Lo-lo siento...-dije sobándome un poco la cabeza.

-No...pasa nada- dijo una voz masculina.

Cuando bajé la mirada, observé un par de ojos bicolor y una cabellera peliazul. Realmente pensé en lo bien que se veía. Una vez me levanté, le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantar, la cual aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Realmente lo siento...-le dije tímidamente

-Está bien...-me dijo, cogiéndome la cabeza con una mano y acercándose hasta mis labios. ''¡Oh dios mío!'' pensé. ''¿Por qué me besa él también?".Una vez se separó me dijo:

-He. Eres realmente lindo.-se acercó a mi oído mientras me acariciaba la mejilla izquierda- Como un pequeño conejito.

Yo me ruboricé ante esas palabras. Acto seguido ese chico siguió su camino, y yo seguía pasmado ante lo ocurrido.

Primero, el pelinegro me besaba y me acompañaba hasta la escuela y, después, el peliazul también me besaba y me decía que parecía un conejito.¿Qué estaba pasando ese día?. Definitivamente era uno de mala suerte para mí.( Yo: ¡Eso ya lo veremos! Tsu: ¬¬ ¿que quieres decir? Yo: Na-nada...¬/¬ Tsu: ¿De ver-.. Yo: ¡Volvamos a la historia! ^o^)

Soltando un gran suspiro, volví a encaminarme hacia mi clase, ya que no quería llegar tarde por aquél suceso. Al entrar en clase, todos me miraban con ojos lujurioso.(Por cierto...¿se me olvidó decir que era una escuela sólo para chicos?.¬/¬ Bueno, sigamos XD) Esos chicos me incomodaban con esas miradas pero, yo aún así sonreí como mejor sabía ganándome unos cuantos silbidos, aplausos y gritos.

Una vez todos los ruidos menguaron, el profesor procedió a presentarme.

-Bien...a partir de hoy Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun formará parte de nuestra escuela. Así que tratadlo bien.

Un gran sí se oyó por todo el lugar, sorprendiéndome un poco. Entonces el profesor me indicó un asiento libre, al fondo del aula y junto a la ventana. Me dirigí hacia allí y me senté dónde me dijo. En realidad, no presté ninguna atención a la clase y en cuanto me di cuenta ya se había acabado.( ¿A quien no le ha pasado eso alguna vez? ^\\\\\\\^)

Una vez el profesor salió de clase, una marabunta(es un gran grupo) de chicos me rodeó haciéndome una y mil preguntas a la vez, a la cuales yo no sabía qué responder. De un momento a otro, alguien me jaló del brazo levantándome de mi asiento y juntándome a su cuerpo. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi a uno de los chicos de mi clase que, ¡Intentó besárme!.( Sí ya lo se, nadie se resiste al lindo Tsuna XD) Yo estaba algo sorprendido así que no reaccioné a tiempo y lo único que pude hacer era cerrar los ojos. Aunque, en ese momento, alguien apartó al chico de mí, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al encontrarme con el pelinegro y el peliazul de esa misma mañana. Ante la presencia de esos dos, todos los alumnos se callaron enseguida, cosa que me extrañó.

-Bien chicos...Tsunayoshi-kun tiene cosas que hacer con nosotros así que no le molestéis-dijo el peliazul con una mirada siniestra en su rostro, dirigida al chico de antes. Luego me dirigió una sonrisa a mí.-Bien...vámonos.-me dijo y sin dejarme opinar me llevaron hasta una sala. La cual, antes de entrar, pude observar la placa que decía ''Comité Disciplinario''.

Una vez dentro, el pelinegro se sentó en un sofá y el peliazul en el de enfrente. Yo no supe que hacer así que me quedé de pie en la puerta.

-Tsunayoshi-kun. Ven, siéntate.- me dijo con una sonrisa el peliazul.

-N-no gracias-dije tímidamente.

El pelinegro se acercó a mí y me volvió a coger de la mano, haciéndome sonrojar, luego se volvió a sentar dejándome sobre sus piernas.

-¿Q-que estas...?-dije más rojo que un tomate.

-Shh...no digas nada.-me dijo al oído. Pude ver la expresión de enojo por parte del peliazul pero no se quejó.

-*cof cof* Bueno, Tsunayoshi-kun. Me presentaré, soy Rokudo Mukuro, 2º año, encantado.-me dijo con otra sonrisa el peliazul, dejando su anterior rostro de molestia.

-Hibari Kyoya.-esta vez fue el pelinegro quien habló.

-H-hai... etto...-dije un poco incómodo ante las personas que se habían atrevido a besarme antes.- ¿De qué queríais hablar?- pregunté no muy seguro.

-Hmp. Solo te queríamos dejar en claro que nos perteneces.-dijo Kyoya muy seguro con una sonrisa prepotente.

Yo me levanté enseguida y bastante enfadado ante el comentario le grité.

-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos a dos personas que acabo de conocer!- después de decir eso me alejé hacía la puerta pero, antes de abrirla Mukuro-sempai me habló.

-No te enfades, Tsunayoshi-kun.-dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- Nosotros lo decidimos desde el momento en que te vimos por primera vez y, quieras o no, serás nuestro.-luego se puso a reír un poco, cosa que me enfadó aún más.

-!Eso ni hablar¡ ¡Y por mucho que lo digáis no voy a aceptarlo!-en realidad yo no suelo enfadarme, pero no me gusta que me traten como a un objeto.

-He. Eso ya lo veremos, Tsunayoshi- dijo el ojigris.

-!Pues intentadlo si creéis que podéis¡-grité por último antes de abrir la puerta y salir dando un portazo.

*Después de que Tsuna se marchara*

-Kufufufu...parece tener agallas, el conejito.-dijo Mukuro que seguía sentado en el sofá.

-Hmp. Pero aún así nos pertenece- respondió el ojigris, que se había sentado en la silla detrás de su mesa.-Bien, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, lárgate o kamikorosu.

-Oya, oya...no te enfades tanto, Ave-kun. Que estamos juntos en esto. Nos vemos.- después de decir eso se fue sin más.

*En el pasillo*

Iba más que molesto por el pasillo, recordando las palabras de los mayores. Realmente, ¿quiénes se habían creído para decir eso? Yo no era ningún juguete ni objeto como para pertenecerle a nadie. Con gran ira, me dirigí hasta mi salón. Una vez allí, me senté en mi sitio y no dejé de pensar en el beso que me había dado con cada uno de ellos.

Las horas pasaron lentas para mi, que solo quería irme a casa. Cuando por fin la campana sonó, recogí todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la salida.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando me topé con los dos chicos de antes.

-Oya,oya...¿y esa prisa?-preguntó con sorna el de ojos bicolor.

-Quiero irme a casa. ¿o es que no puedo?-dije todavía molesto.

-Venga...¿sigues enfadado por lo de antes?-preguntó el ojigris acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-Sí.-respondí rápido.- Y si no os importa me voy a casa.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo pero una mano me agarró del brazo y me lo impidió. Al girarme para ver quién de los dos había sido, unos labios se juntaron con los míos,''ERROR'' pensé. Era Hibari-sempai. Intenté soltarme del agarre pero, aunque lo conseguí, no importó mucho ya que el pelinegro había bajado sus manos hasta mi cadera. El beso, no era como los anteriores sino que, era muy apasionado y demandante. Primero me lamió los labios lujuriosamente y luego, me los mordió salvajemente, indicándome que quería entrar. Yo no tenía pensado darle permiso, pero unas manos desde atrás, que me abrazaron, me distrajeron y el pelinegro aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Al principio aquella sensación me pareció rara, pero a medida que el mayor iba profanando, más y más, mi cavidad el placer fue aumentando.

Mientras el pelinegro se distraía con mi boca, el peliazul comenzó a bajar las manos hasta colarlas por debajo de mi camisa, haciéndome gemir un poco ante el contacto. Mukuro-sempai seguía jugando con sus manos, tocándome todo el torso y la espalda y, Hibari-sempai no se quedaba atrás, succionándome la lengua, mordiéndola y intercambiando su saliva con la mía. Pensaba que iba a volverme loco por todas esas sensaciones, pero nos hizo falta respirar por lo que el mayor se alejó de mí. Eso sí, sin apartarse ni un centímetro más de lo necesario.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.-me susurró Mukuro-sempai al oído desde atrás.

-N-no...yo...debería irme.-dije intentado soltarme pero, no lo conseguí.

-De eso ni hablar.-me dijo el otro besándome la mejilla.-¿O me dirás que no te ha gustado lo que hicimos?-preguntó con sorna.

-N-no se...de que me estás hablando. A mi no...-no terminé la frase cuando ,ahora era el peliazul el que me estaba besando.( háganse a la idea de que le volteó un poco la cabeza, puesto que estaba detrás suyo).- hmp...-otra vez, era otro beso húmedo y lleno de lujuria.

-No mientas...-me susurró el pelinegro.-A tu amiguito parece gustarle.

Ante esas palabras me sonrojé tanto. Es verdad, no lo podía negar, esos besos tan expertos me habían excitado. Una vez Mukuro-sempai dejó de besarme, me cogió en brazos estilo princesa y me llevaron hasta la sala del comité de disciplina. En el camino intenté soltarme y salir corriendo pero, para mi mala suerte (o no XD) el peliazul me tenía bien cogido.

Una vez dentro del aula, me depositó suavemente sobre uno de los sillones mientras veía como Kyoya cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Estaba realmente nervioso y mis acompañantes lo notaron así que, con mucho cuidado, Mukuro-sempai se sentó a mi lado mientra que, Hibari-sempai se colocó detrás y me depositó un suave beso. Al peliazul no le hizo mucha gracia así que, me dio otro.

Ante ese gesto solté una pequeña risita que a ellos les extrañó.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- me preguntó el pelinegro un tanto confundido.

-Ah...es que...Mukuro-sempai...se puso celoso y me hizo un poco de gracia.-dije soltando una leve risita otra vez.

-Hmp. Es verdad- me respondió el ojigris.

-Y qué si me puse celoso- dijo el de ojos bicolor con el ceño fruncido.

-Ma, ma... ¿no te enojes si?-''qué lindo'' pensaron los dos semes.

-Contigo... jamás.-me dijo dándome un beso.

-Bueno...¿que tal si continuamos con lo de antes?-me susurró al oído Hibari-sempai, para luego morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándome un leve gemido.

-He. Buena idea...-le siguió Mukuro-sempai lamiéndome el cuello.

-Ch-chotto...ma-matte...-pronuncié entre suspiros. Pero ellos no me hicieron caso y siguieron a lo suyo.

Hibari-sempai comenzó a sacarme la parte superior de la ropa, mientras que, Mukuro-sempai ya se había encargado de desabrocharla y me estaba lamiendo. Primero fue el cuello, bajó a la clavícula succionando y dejando pequeñas marcas, luego fue bajando hasta llegar hasta uno de mis pezones comenzando a lamerlo. Yo iba soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos ante el contacto. Una vez llegó a mis botoncitos y sentir como los lamia, succionaba y mordía, solté un sonoro gemido. Ante esta reacción, comenzó a tocar el otro con su mano derecha, pellizcándolo y masajeándolo. Cosa que me encantó y noté como mi parte baja estaba reaccionando.

Por su parte, Hibari-sempai me besaba el cuello de la nuca y me acariciaba la espalda. Fue bajando su mano y la dirigió a mi entrepierna. Cuando rozó con su mano la tela del pantalón solté un gemido.

-Parece que ya reaccionó -me dijo lamiéndome la oreja.

-E-eso es...-dije muy sonrojado.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me habían sacado el pantalón junto con el bóxer, quedando totalmente desnudo. Me avergoncé muchísimo al estar así delante de ellos aunque, a mi parecer, ellos parecían encantados ante esa situación.

Hibari-sempai comenzó a masturbarme desde atrás. El contacto era increíble. Yo nunca me lo había hecho a mí mismo así que en poco tiempo me corrí en su mano. Mientras yo disfrutaba de aquél contacto, el peliazul se levantó y cogió algo de un cajón. Al volver me cambiaron de posición: Hibari-sempai se sentó en el sofá, a mí me pusieron en cuatro con la cabeza en su entrepierna y Mukuro-sempai se colocó detrás mío.

Vi como el pelinegro se lamia mi esencia de la mano, sin dejar ni una gota. Se fueron quitando las prendas una a una como si fuera un strip-ties, y mientras más veía más maravillado estaba. Ellos estaban tan bien formado, su tersa piel, sus músculos bien tonificados y se marcaban un poco...era una vista que te dejaba sin aliento.

De un momento a otro, el peliazul se untó la mano con la crema que había cogido de uno de los cajones y me introdujo un dedo en mi entrada. Me sentí un poco incómodo pero luego bastante placer cuando lo comenzó a mover. Mientras mi seme de detrás me preparaba, el mayor al frente me dijo que comenzara a lamerle su miembro y con un poco de miedo, a causa del gran tamaño de éste, lo fui introduciendo en mi boca. Al principio me costó, pero a medida de escuchar un pequeño gemido ronco por parte del mayor, cogí más confianza y empecé a devorarlo sin compasión. He de decir que era la primera vez que la mamaba pero, supongo que no se me daba tan mal después de oír como me pedía que lo hiciera más rápido.

En medio de esa penetración oral que me estaba haciendo el pelinegro, el peliazul ya había introducido tres dedos y noté como los movía en forma de tijeras. Era un poco dolorosos pero en un momento me sentí realmente bien. Cuando comenzó a simular embestidas moví inconscientemente las caderas para que me alcanzara más profundo. En cuanto Mukuro-sempai se dio cuenta, sacó sus dedos e introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada haciendo que soltara un grito que fue ahogado por el miembro de Hibari-sempai. Al principio no se movió, esperó a que me acostumbrara a tenerlo en mi interior. En cuanto el dolor menguó, moví las caderas indicándole que podía moverse. En ese período de tiempo, no dejé ni un momento de darle servicio oral al pelinegro que parecía disfrutarlo bastante. En un momento, colocó sus manos en mi cabeza haciendo que su miembro me llegara hasta la garganta. En cuanto el peliazul comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, la polla del ojigris me llegaba tan profundo que, en un par de ocasiones, casi me atraganté. No sé en qué momento comenzaron un enfrentamiento por ver quién me lo hacía más fuerte y duro, aunque no me importó, esa sensación me encantaba. Un rato después, sentí como, tanto Hibari-sempai como Mukuro-sempai, se iban a correr así que el peliazul comenzó a frotar mi hombría con la mano para que me corriera antes. Y así lo hice, en poco tiempo me vine en su mano mientras que, el peliazul se corrió dentro de mi trasero y el ojigris en mi boca. Por mi parte, me tragué su esencia por completo.

Estaba bastante cansado pero al parecer esos dos todavía tenían energía, así que me cambiaron de posición otra vez. Hicieron que me sentara sobre Hibari-sempai de espaldas a él, mientras Mukuro-sempai se colocaba enfrente mío. Así, Hibari-sempai hizo que me autopenetrara con su miembro y Mukuro-sempai me la metió en la boca. De esta manera seguimos haciéndolo un buen rato. Ni siquiera sé cuantas veces me corrí ni cuantas veces me la metieron. Lo que sí recuerdo es que a cada posición mejor se sentía. En la última, estaba de pie junto a la pared con las piernas enrolladas a las caderas de Hibari-sempai mientras me follaba, Mukuro-sempai estaba detrás mío haciendo que le masturbara con las manos.

Cuando desperté, seguía en la oficina del comité, sobre las dos personas con las que me había acostado unas horas antes. No tardé ni un segundo en ruborizarme al recordar todas las cosas que hicimos. Intenté moverme pero me dolía demasiado el lumbar como para hacerlo. Incluso la boca me dolía bastante, aunque no me extraña, después del trabajo que hice antes.

Al moverme un poco, hice que los dos cuerpos junto a mí se despertaran y me miraran fijamente.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunté muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-Hmp. Nada. Solo que eres hermoso.-dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

-Ne...Tsunayoshi-kun.-me dijo el peliazul, que estaba a mi derecha.-A partir de ahora serás nuestro y de nadie más. No dejes que nadie te toque.

Ante la sinceridad y lo posesivo de esas palabras, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, aunque horas antes me habían enfadado.

-He..Está bien...-les dije con una sonrisa- Después de lo que hicimos dudo que pudiera estar con alguien más.

-Entonces...¿qué tal si vamos por otra ronda?- comentó el pelinegro, invirtiendo posiciones, quedando yo debajo suyo.

-¿eh-ehhh...?-dije un poco sonrojado- Pe-pero lo hicimos hace nada...

-Mmm...está bien, te dejaremos descansar.-respondió Mukuro-sempai- Pero solo hasta mañana.-Me dijo lo último susurrando en mi oído.

Después nos quedamos dormidos, en la misma posición que cuando me desperté. A la mañana siguiente, me gané una gran reprimenda de mi madre por no volver la noche anterior. Aunque le gustó mucho la idea de conocer a mis nuevos ''amantes''.Me pregunto si a mi papá le haría tan feliz, aunque lo dudo.

Después de eso, ningún otro chico intentó ligar conmigo ya que todo el mundo sabía que era el novio de las dos personas más temidas de toda la ciudad.

Fin.


End file.
